


Thirst

by Shinocchi



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Stimulation, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Bloodlust, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Marks, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, POV Third Person, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Riding, Sensuality, Smut, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 12:59:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10719816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinocchi/pseuds/Shinocchi
Summary: Vampires and humans co-exist like it's the most natural thing -- your friend today could be the one who'd bare their fangs at you tomorrow. There's no trust, no assurance, and living without fear seems to be like a far-fetched dream.But Seragaki Aoba, whom had attracted more vampire that he ever wanted, has come to the realization that sulking and being fearful isn't going to change things around. So instead, taking interest in vampires, he learns ways to counter them, until when he finds himself facing the King himself that he learns that vampires aren't exactly what he thought they are.[Vampire AU]





	Thirst

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write this to satiate my thirst because I saw this prompt on Tumblr and then everything went out of control. I've had a hard time deciding if I should publish this first because I saw profound potential for good plot but I remember all the backlogs and updates I need to do for the other multi-chapters and ideas and realized that it would take maybe another half a year for me to plot this out and so... here it is, the one-shot version of this AU.
> 
> It's totally self-indulgence and almost PWP but I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it anyway!  
> Thank you for reading, and have a good bloody ride ahead /o/

There were nights like this when he would ponder if he was truly alive – if he was still who he was from a year back, before he met this beast. He questioned if he could still call himself what he believed he was supposed to be, if he could tell himself apart from his own kind. He wondered if his body was still his, if his emotions were still his, if every decision he made was wrought, if his sanity was manipulated. He wondered if the vampire he was dealing with now had kept his promise after all, that he’d leave him but his blood and body alone, that his soul was still his, that nothing of his heart had changed.

He marvelled if his life would ever be so different if he had never met this vampire. Vampires had been a recurrent in his life – curse his blood, really – and he wouldn’t be at all surprise to know that his friends had turned into vampires themselves, when the beasts would just give him a surprise attack while he sat around, minding his own business. The world had since been corrupted ever since he made sense of it. Vampires and humans could no longer tell each other apart. They lived in the same society, acted like each other. Despite knowing such threats to exist in this very same place they lived in, there was nothing any of them could do but adapting to the unescapable. Everything was out of control; not only the world, but humanity as well. Sooner or later, they’d come to realize that they could no longer do as they pleased, simply watching the world fall apart and only hoping that when they die – abrupt or not – it was a death that could bring them the gratification they needed.

Seragaki Aoba, however, had no intention whatsoever to succumb to this so-called nature. Knowing the complexity of his blood had him wondering if life was playing a joke on him, but being so had also given him immense strength to face the chores of life, telling him enough that perhaps everything ‘bad’ that was happening to him was meant to give him some sort of energy to change things around. He’d like to think it as that way, even though he wasn’t sure if it was meant to be as such.

Why him, though? It’s a question that had been bugging him since the day he received his medical report, since when he found out that he possessed the perfect blood and the perfect stamina booster for any vampires alive. And why him, though? He wondered again when he crossed path with the one vampire that stood on the top of the throne, feeling as if he either had landed himself with extreme bad luck or he probably just wasn’t meant to live long.

Or perhaps, this was just meant to be – all thanks to his blood. He should’ve expected himself to attract the ace card sooner or later.

It was that one night, when the moon was full and bright, when clouds had decided to abandon him that he found himself meeting his biggest dread. The vampire didn’t appear in a dramatic way like how he’d expected him to be. He didn’t attack him as brutally as how many other vampires had done to him. Instead, all he did was sitting on the bench, in a garden, minding his own business, eating his sandwich, the only distinguishable trait of his that had Aoba recognizing him as one of _them_ being his overwhelming aura.

He wanted nothing to do with this being. He wanted to go unnoticed, but it was obvious that everything he did would only be a futile attempt, simply because there were things that he couldn’t control.

He tried to walk pass him as if he hadn’t noticed him, cold sweat drenching his back as he swallowed down his throat. He was all prepared to defend himself in any case the beast was to lurch towards him, giving him a surprise attack. The vampire did none of those. Just when he thought he was safe, he jumped, shrieked at the sudden cold skin contact on his hand, and was about to launch a full-force kick before he felt another hand around his waist. And before he could comprehend what was happening, he was looking into the chilly lime-green eyes of the man; every one of his nerves froze, the air around them cold, as if time had stopped. This man was clearly unlike any other – he was composed, _cold_ , yet ever so menacing-looking. Nothing like what Aoba had felt from the other vampires before. He looked dismissive, even bored. But there was this force surrounding him that made it hard for Aoba to breathe. When he smirked, Aoba could clearly see the tiny canines, poking on his lips, confirming to him that this was none other but the King himself.

“Running away? It’s very unlike you, Seragaki Aoba.”

He thought he saw a flash in front of his eyes. When he calmed his nerves, he realized that the vampire’s nose was near his neck, sniffing, his entire being turned rigid when he felt a wet sensation trailing along the line of his neck. He couldn’t move; he wasn’t sure if the vampire had done something to him and all he could do was closing his eyes, biting on his lower lip, all prepared to feel a bite.

Which didn’t come.

Instead, when he opened his eyes, the vampire looked relaxed, painstakingly unruffled, unlike the other vampires who’d gotten out of control the moment they came into close contact with him.

“Are you not going to fight me?” the vampire said with a smirk. His words flicked a switch in Aoba’s head, he returned to himself as he attempted a punch, which the vampire was quick to evade.

“What do you want from me?” Aoba growled, trying to push their intimacy apart but to no avail.

The vampire elevated another grin. He never knew much about vampires, so he couldn’t tell if all vampires were meant to look as abnormally good-looking as the one he was confronting now. Were vampires born? he wondered. Was there an origin to vampires? Or were they made? Like a virus, spread to one person to another.

Would he be the next victim of this virus, then?

“I’m not killing you, if you’re wondering. It’d be a waste to your blood.”

So he was right after all -- this vampire was after his blood too.

“You need to pay if you want something, you know?” Aoba frowned, eliciting a small chuckle out of the vampire, something that sounded like nothing but a mock.

“Your blood is tempting, I can’t deny that. But what I’m more interested in is _why_ and _how_ tempting it could be.”

With that said, he leaned towards Aoba again, teasingly rubbing his canines against Aoba’s soft fair skin, all the while hooking Aoba on the edge of his patience. This was perhaps the first time he met such a _patient_ vampire.

“I want to study you,” the vampire answered Aoba’s overdue question. “Your blood, and you as a person.”

He didn’t know if he could even trust this vampire. For all he knew, he could’ve easily cheated him into his den and let his fellow vampires suck him dry. The vampire clearly knew that Aoba wasn’t one to submit without a fight. He released strength on Aoba’s waist, pulling a distance between them and used his free hand to tilt Aoba’s chin up, so that they were both staring into each other’s eyes.

“I don’t expect you to believe me so easily,” he breathed, sounding like a whisper. “But you _are_ interested in vampires, aren’t you? So this could be an opportunity for you.”

“You’re saying…” Aoba trailed off, his gaze wavered, reflecting the lime-green in his own light-brown orbs. “… that you’ll let me study you.”

“Indeed,” Noiz affirmed. “I could let you taste my blood, if that’s what you want.”

Why is this vampire so persistent, though? A good meal was literally standing right in front of him, trapped in his strength, but yet all that he wanted from him was to study him. Weird. Vampires are weird.

But that’s what makes them interesting as well.

“How would I know if you won’t turn your words around and eat me when I’m unaware?”

“I knew you would say that.” Just how much does this vampire know about him? As he wondered, the vampire drew what seemed to be a short blade from the inside of his trench coat, then pushing it into Aoba’s palm. “A curse is crafted upon the blade of this weapon. You can kill me with this.”

Is this vampire serious? Aoba’s jaw dropped. He couldn’t quite believe the King of the vampire empire was literally giving him the weapon to kill him. Everything sounded too much like a lie. He shouldn’t believe him. But yet…

“Even without the curse, I’ll still make sure to kill you with this,” he said, firmed, as he gripped onto the blade.

“Sure,” the corners of the vampire’s lips pinched. “Noiz.”

“Huh?”

“Noiz, that’s my name,” the vampire – Noiz – repeated.

He didn’t expect the day to come when he needed to exchange name with a vampire. 

 

And that was it. The first time he met the largest authority of all vampires was the first time he met a vampire who didn’t intend to kill him. Noiz always held a cold air around him – his eyes, his existence; everything of him was cold. His skin when he first touched Aoba had goose bumps forming all over his body. Every contact he made with Aoba was ice-cold, even his words, the spasmodic grin he gave Aoba too much of a tease than anything else. He knew that in Noiz’s eyes, he was merely food, merely an object, an experiment. And he knew that despite Noiz telling Aoba that he was free to ‘study’ him as an exchange for allowing him to study Aoba, the power relation between them was too vastly different. He could never let his guard down; the disadvantage of being human a mortal threat of its own. And ever since that day, he found Noiz tailing him wherever he went, causing suspicious stares from people around him, yet he found no reason whatsoever to explain the situation to them.

Their interaction was the most intimate when they shared personal space. Noiz was _serious_ about studying Aoba. He’d come so near to Aoba that Aoba could practically feel his breath on his skin. He’d always take the chance to lick wherever he could reach of Aoba, a habit Aoba deemed all vampires possessed. Something like tasting their food. And when Aoba attempted to study him, Noiz would appear shockingly obedient, allowing Aoba to touch his skin, his muscles, every part of his existence where Aoba’s guts were capable of.

And surprisingly, despite the studying intention, he found nothing that was out of the ordinary on Noiz’s body either. He looked and felt just like any other human being. There was no scent of blood on him, and Aoba had never ever seen him drinking blood either, despite being a vampire.

For some time, he wondered if he was being tricked, that Noiz wasn’t a vampire after all. That he was merely playing a fool on him, that it was just some prank youngsters these days would pull.

Until when he witnessed with his own eyes -- on one dark, moonless night – that the truth that he was dealing with a pure-blood vampire started sinking into him.

It was in a dark alley; no screams were heard, just sound of wind and screeching sound of something being dragged along the floor. The scent of blood attacked his nostrils as if it was slapped into his face. Rust, everything smelled like rust. He’d been out looking for Noiz after long hours of disappearance, following his instinct where he thought Noiz would be until he came to a halt in the alley. He had the blades ready in his hand, ready to strike a blow if the vampire was to attack him. But he didn’t seem to be of the being’s concern at all. The dripping sound of trickling blood, alongside the erratic, feeble sound of slurping and sucking had him stand rooted on the spot, eyes fixed on the scene, completely bewildered.

In Noiz’s hands was a woman, pale-white, long hair, blood tarnished the fairness of her skin, creating patches of deep rust as if she was scarred from head to toe. Every one of Noiz’s movement was tantalizing, careful, yet impatient, drinking, sucking and slurping on blood in the most tasteful way, as if he was enjoying some sort of over-the-top food. He could feel tingling on his skin, prickling him on the softness of his own flesh as if he was the one Noiz was sucking blood out of.

He’d never seen Noiz acting in such way before. All of a sudden, he felt like he’d never known Noiz after all. All that he knew of him was merely a mask Noiz had been wearing all this while, the mask of a too-composed beast that was way too superficial of a truth. He should’ve known.

He really should have.

Yet, he found himself unable to move when Noiz was done with his meal, sluggishly standing up, preparing to take his leave just to see Aoba staring at him. He was sure that he was as pale as the corpse, but his legs wouldn’t move; they wouldn’t obey the loud ‘run’ alarm in his head.

Noiz looked as unflustered as he usually was when he approached him, as if he’d done nothing uncharacteristic, as if he was simply passing by.  Thick stench of rust hit Aoba’s nose the moment they came into close contact. His stomach churned, his head hurt – he needed to run.

“Hey.”

Noiz whispered into his ear, now close enough for him to notice the blemish of blood on the corner of his mouth. This was a beast, he reminded himself. This was no human, this very being could take his life anytime, anywhere – now, here.

“So you saw.”

He wasn’t sure where Noiz was going with this conversation. Would he be killed at long last? Was it something he shouldn’t see?

“And as you can see,” Noiz murmured, licking the shell of his ear, one hand grasping onto Aoba’s wrist, another on his waist. “This is how I eat. I _am_ a vampire, after all.”

He didn’t need Noiz to tell him that. He could tell from what he saw.

“Are you afraid of me?” Noiz asked, still waiting for Aoba’s response. His lips traced blithely along Aoba’s neck, canines nipping against fair skin as he sucked, drawing a small moan out of Aoba.

“I’m… not,” he breathed. He’s not. He’s definitely not. Death is nothing to be afraid of, and he’s definitely not afraid of putting up a fight just so he could at least die with dignity.

“I see,” Noiz managed a chortle. His breath left Aoba’s neck, giving him the space he needed but just ever so fleetingly before that very pair of lips were pressed upon Aoba’s dry ones. He panted into the vampire’s mouth, mystified at what had just happened, his hands flung magnetically onto Noiz’s coat, clutching onto the coarse material to stop himself from toppling over.

The taste of rust, the stench of rust, every drop that was soiled across Aoba’s tongue sent a wave of confounded pleasure right to his brain. Noiz was quick to hold onto his body when he felt his knees giving away. He was swift to have his hand on the nape of Aoba’s neck before Aoba felt tongue against his own. He was so overwhelmed by the thick scent that he could barely feel anything but whatever Noiz was doing to him now. A strange prick of pain had him gasping out loud, his lips wet, saliva trickling from the corner of his mouth when he pushed Noiz away to sough for air.

Noiz observed his reaction, all the while pressing Aoba closed to him. He licked him frivolously on his lip, licking away blood he left there. His back hit the bricked wall, Noiz’s knee was between his leg as he clung onto the vampire’s neck. He was soaring, he couldn’t think, he could only feel everything of what Noiz was doing to him now – that quiet suck on his bottom lip, the graze of the tip of his tongue against where he was bitten. He was tasting his own blood.

Noiz had _never_ tasted his blood, despite his intention to study about him.

A growl echoed in his ear and he opened his eyes to see the shadowy layer in Noiz’s eyes; he’d awakened a beast.

“N-Noiz…!” he called out. But he was no comparison to Noiz’s inhuman strength. His heart propelled stridently in his ears, his veins at the verge of exploding. When Noiz started sucking raucously on his neck, he let out a vulgar shriek, stars blinking in his eyes. His whole body was trembling, rushing of intense ecstasy mixed with terror that was building in between his legs. Noiz’s canines were dangerously close to the vein on his neck; he was horrified that he’d be bitten any time now, especially when Noiz didn’t seem like he was very much himself either.

“Noiz…” he moaned insipidly. The sucking by his neck stop, but Noiz didn’t allow any breathing space before his lips were on Aoba’s again, tongue snarling with Aoba’s in a wet mess, and when Aoba thought that he couldn’t be more absorbed by the intricacy of this situation, Noiz’s hand had wandered to his pants, slipping into it and grasping hard on his completely hard dick.

“Heh…” Noiz said, breathless. “And to think that I might be pushing you too much…”

“Huh?” Through dazed thoughts, he could only make out how Noiz licked his bottom lip through half-lidded eyes before he shut them tight again when Noiz crouched, holding his dick in his hand and started sucking on the head.

He felt close to passing out, all his attention focused on his dick, on the way Noiz trailed his canines along the length, on the way Noiz deep-throat him, the head of it thumping against the back of Noiz’s throat. Fingers buried in Noiz’s hair, he breathed open-mouthed, trying to capture however much air he could take, refilling his lungs just to be snatched away when Noiz did as much as giving him a rough suck on the head.

“Tastes totally different from your blood but,” he heard Noiz said; he wasn’t sure if he was hallucinating it or if it’s real anymore. “still good.”

He didn’t even know when he’d come, but when he came back to his senses he was tasting both blood and semen on his tongue and he knew that he had been too far gone to interpret what was wrong with himself. He probably had fallen into Noiz’s trap – perhaps everything Noiz said about simply wanting to study him -- nothing else -- was just a deception so that he could attack him when he was so vulnerable like this.

Perhaps Noiz was waiting for this precise moment to assault his weak spot, and when he’s done with him, he’d eat him up, suck his blood dry, maybe even making him to be one of them.

“D-Don’t…” he struggled, he didn’t know where he was, but he struggled nonetheless. He needed to fight back at the very least, just so he wouldn’t die in vain.

“Don’t what?” A voice resounded in his head, heaty and truncated.

“Don’t… make me into a vampire.”

Cold. Cold. And nothing else. No response. Just cold.

 

***

 

He woke up feeling as if he was ran over by a truck. With one hand massaging his head, he sat up, looking around and only releasing a breath of relief upon realizing that he was in his own house. He didn’t have the memory of what had brought him here. He thought he was dreaming, although fragments of what was left in his mind still sent shivers down his spine. He slapped his hands on his face, trying to wake up. And while he was on it, he heard sounds from the doorway, urging him to stop immediately.

“Didn’t know you are a masochist.”

Noiz stood, hands crossed as he smirked at his direction. Ah, yes. He has his keys, how could he forget. He’d replicated a set for him as part of their so-called agreement but now he wasn’t sure if it was the right decision after all. Noiz was like air, he’d appear and disappear as he liked, leaving no trace, as if he’d just materialized out of thin air. It wasn’t too disturbing at first, but eventually, when Noiz started doing it more and more frequently, Aoba started wondering if his privacy was ever any concern of the vampire after all.

“Next time, knock,” he retorted.

Noiz smirked. Taking leisure steps into the room, he stopped at the foot of Aoba’s bed, staring down at him.

“What?”

“You said that, after what happened last night.”

His heart skipped a beat. _What_ happened last night?

“I think I can finally understand why all the other vampires are so obsessed with you,” Noiz said, taking small steps, pacing around the cramped space of Aoba’s room, then stopping right in front of Aoba and leaned towards him, sniffing. “Your blood. It’s like a strong dose of aphrodisiac.”

“D-did you…” He didn’t want to consider the worst, but Noiz wasn’t helping at all in explaining. Instinctively, his hand reached to his neck, trying to find any sort of hint that could answer his question but Noiz lurched forward and clasped his hand, the ice-cold skin-against-skin sensation immediately had chills running down his spine.

“I didn’t bite you, if you’re wondering.”

It’d help better if he had answered him earlier, though.

“But it’s true that I had tasted your blood.”

“...how?”

Yeah right about studying Noiz, about studying about vampires.

“Here,” Noiz’s voice dropped one octave lower; their distance incredibly close, he swiped a bantering finger along Aoba’s dry bottom lip, finding where he remembered marks were created. “It’s still there.”

Noiz’s touch was so alluring that Aoba found himself momentarily lost in the depth of his lime-green eyes. He staggered for a few seconds before he brushed the vampire’s hand away, finding where Noiz was touching.

It was a small hole, like a scratch mark that would easily go unnoticed if Noiz hadn’t pointed it out to him. Was this where he was bitten then? Here, of all places?

Does that mean they…

He looked up, shocked by his own mental image, just to see Noiz giving him the all-so familiar smirk.

“Remembering something?” he asked, only to be responded by Aoba’s destructive punch.

“ _What did you do yesterday?_ ”

“I didn’t know doing _that_ would cause short-term memory loss,” Noiz chin-handed. “Was it too much for you?”

“Shut it!” Aoba growled. He’d stood from his bed, seizing onto Noiz’s collar and crashing him against the wall. “ _No unconsented touching_! Isn’t that our agreement?”

“Indeed, it is,” Noiz confirmed. “Though, realistically, that could only be achieved if both of us are completely conscious of ourselves.”

“What do you mean?”

“You don’t remember what you saw yesterday night?” Noiz asked again.

“No. And I suspect it might be _your_ doing that my memory is now defected, _vampire_ ,” Aoba breathed furiously, still sounding harsh.

“It’s not my doing,” Noiz corrected. “It’s your fault for barging in when I was eating.”

“And then? You think you’re doing me a favour by feeding on _me_ too?”

“I didn’t. I told you, I didn’t bite you.”

“You tasted my blood.”

“It’s not in our agreement that we _can’t_ taste each other’s blood.”

Aoba couldn’t fight with that. There’s nothing about ‘no blood-tasting’ in whatever they promised each other, indeed.

“Are you seriously that afraid of being bitten? It doesn’t hurt,” Noiz asked, even though Aoba’s annoyance was still fusing strong.

“Turn me into a vampire and you’re dead,” Aoba threatened, pushing Noiz harder against the wall, fragile material creaked under the pressure.

“I won’t expect less of you, Seragaki Aoba,” Noiz returned a grin. “Your blood is really something. Allusively seductive like a strong dose of aphrodisiac, and also,” Noiz paused, gripping onto Aoba’s wrist on his collar and creeping his face closer, so that the tips of their noses were literally touching. “A powerful steroid for stamina enhancement.”

“Why are you talking like some old man from the 80s?” Aoba countered. “Also, you-- mph!”

Noiz stopped Aoba’s words with a forced kiss. Slipping his tongue in, he had one hand enfolding around Aoba’s waist the moment Aoba dropped his defence thanks to the shock. The kiss felt familiar; just the way Noiz was licking the inside of his mouth, his tiny canines poking erratically on his tongue numbed every ounce of sensation he could muster. He was lugged into a wave of incredulous sensation, as if Noiz’s intimacy was an aphrodisiac of its own, as if he was attracted towards Noiz at first contact, lust within him awakened as if summoned.

“ _This_ was what happened,” Noiz said in between kisses. “It’s how I gave you this,” he paused just to lick provocatively on the tiny bite mark on Aoba’s bottom lip. “And also.”

He lifted his knee, rubbing mellifluously against the bulge between Aoba’s leg and catching him in his arms before he could collapse.

“I’ve also gotten the chance to taste _something else_. Different, but still good.”

“You--” Aoba gritted his teeth. His mind was still his, he was still perfectly aware of what was happening. But his body felt as if it’d just decided to own a mind of its own, reacting to every one of Noiz’s touch like Noiz owned them, leaving Aoba in a refuting mess.

“Perhaps I’ve accidentally left marks there as well. You see, I can’t control myself when you looked so exquisitely delicious after all.”

He let out a long, crushed moan when Noiz made direct contact with his dick, nails daubing the head with his own precum, the sound of it making Aoba feel as if he’d tumbled into an abyss of no return.

“Do you want to continue?” Noiz breathed hotly into Aoba’s ear, fingers still skilfully playing with the slimy substances that was Aoba’s own body liquid. “You passed out before we could do it till the end. But now you seem a lot more conscious. I’m sure you can take more than what we did yesterday.”

“Let me…” Aoba muffled, forcing words out of his mouth.

“You don’t have to do anything,” Noiz’s words sounded of nothing like an amazing, _amazing_ sweet nothing. “Just relax. Let me handle the rest.”

What would happen to a mere human if they were to have any sort of intercourse with a vampire, though? Aoba had never heard of anything like this before. He didn’t know if it was even possible. Would his flesh, his soul, his mind able to take everything this beast was to give him?

“I…” he started. He swallowed down his throat, finding his voice. “You’ll have to let me touch you too.”

“Of course, if that’s what you want.” He was sure that he’d never met such a cooperative vampire in his entire life. “It’s part of our agreement after all.”

He didn’t know what this vampire wanted with him. He wasn’t even sure if he’d ever come to understand this creature completely. But now, he thought he could trust the small kisses Noiz planted on his cheek first, and perhaps, the answer will come later.

If he was still alive, that is.

 

When he was stripped, he thought he’d regret everything he’d done today. He was literally exposing himself, completely vulnerable, in front of a beast he would never have the strength to fight with. If Noiz happened to betray his words -- betray _him_ \-- and bit him, he wouldn’t know what to do with himself anymore. And he would only have himself to blame then. For trusting so simply, for baring himself in such easy manner.

But as soon as he saw Noiz’s naked body, all thoughts were pushed to the back of his mind, leaving him gaping while Noiz pulled an evocative mien.

How does this man manage to remain so composed? Is this something he’s used to be doing?

He dragged his body backwards, back hitting the wall when Noiz slinked onto the bed, joining him.

“Regretting?” he asked. For a being that was almost always cold, all Aoba could feel from him at the moment was a complete opposite, the intensity emanating from the creature binding them with an invisible knot. His heart felt as if it was about to jump out of his throat, his body warm, for reasons he never knew.

Noiz raised a hand, tracing nonchalantly on Aoba’s collarbone, merely staring. He looked so focused that it had Aoba looking away, wanting to distract himself from his own thoughts. His gaze fell on Noiz’s body instead, and it worked. The first thing that caught his attention was the scars on it; some deep, some light. Some was long, crossing through his chest, some just barely visible, only sprouting themselves when Aoba narrowed his eyes to check them out. Acting totally out of his own instinct, he touched them, one by one, feeling the coarse skin texture against his fingers. He never asked Noiz, so he never knew -- he never knew if vampire ever felt pain, if they could even feel cold or hot, or if they could even tell their emotions apart. He never knew anything about vampires, let alone Noiz.

“You look like you have something to ask me,” Noiz spoke, breaking the steady air in between them.

“Ah, yeah, well…” He had questions. Many of them. But putting them into words was an entirely new challenge of its own. “These,” he started, making an effort, as he pointed at one of Noiz’s scars. “Vampires fight too?”

“A lot,” Noiz replied ephemerally. “We fight for food, and sometimes just for fun.”

“For fun?”

“To test each other’s strength, or something like that.”

“Even when you’re King?”

“Only because I’m King.”

Aoba simply stared, puzzled. He always thought that owning the peak of the food chain meant being freed from all sorts of penalty. He thought being King meant possessing power, owning _fear_ , giving them the freedom from threats and fights.

But Noiz clearly didn’t mean it that way.

“Many want the throne for themselves,” Noiz explained, one finger slithering down to Aoba’s chest, where his heart rested. “Defeat the King and you’re the most powerful.”

“So does that mean you’re the most powerful now?”

“Technically.” Noiz didn’t seem like he was in the mood to discuss this topic. Pushing a fleeting kiss against Aoba’s lips, he cupped Aoba’s face, staring at him with inordinate intensity for a few passing seconds, then leaning in to kiss him profoundly again. Aoba sprinted with his flow, allowing Noiz to savour the taste in his mouth, allowing his fingers to intertwine with his hair. Noiz’s kisses always made him feel as if his soul was being forced out of his body, as if his kisses were a sort of remedy urging Aoba to lose sense of himself -- just like this, forgetting about everything, forgetting that Noiz was a vampire, forgetting that they were nothing but purely a pair of beings from different worlds, welded by a mere pact. When Noiz kissed him in such way, he told himself, over and over again, that he wanted to trust this vampire, that not all vampires were bad to begin with, like not all humans were great either. He wanted to believe that these kisses were genuine, that they weren’t just seduction but real emotions, radiated by a being that was supposed to be emotionless.

He pulled out of the kiss just to tug himself back in, draping his arms around Noiz’s neck, hauling him over just so he could kiss him deeper.

Their kiss was nothing of an expert, just lips pushing against lips, tongue pressing against tongue, with erratic sucking and licking in between. But yet, sweet, numb chills ran down his spine when he did as much as feeling Noiz’s canines in between the kisses, urging him to bite on his tongue, then his lips, leaving minuscule bite marks like how Noiz did to him.

He released a heavy breath when their lips finally separated. But Noiz wasn’t going to take any breaks. Tracing a wet trail down his neck, he pecked small kisses along his skin, treating him as if he was the most prized treasure in the world. He was sure that Noiz was going to leave marks but all that he did was licking his skin, breathing in his scent and kissing him. No biting, no sucking.

“Do you… always do this to your prey before you kill them?” Aoba asked, mind a miasma.

“Hm?” Noiz’s voice shuddered along his skin, giving him goose bumps.

“Seducing them like this. Making them feel good, then… kill them when they aren’t prepared.”

Noiz’s response was tardy. With both hands holding onto Aoba’s torso, he licked along his chest, coming to a stop where his nipple was.

“You’re afraid that I’ll kill you?” he whispered, then flicking a playful tip of tongue against Aoba’s sensitive spot. “You’re afraid of death?”

“No, I-- ah…” His words got lost in his moans, his eyes closed in reaction to the abrupt overstimulation. No one had ever touched him there, not even himself. Touching himself didn’t feel like something he desperately needed. But having Noiz stimulating him in this way did things to him. He felt as if he was losing his breath, his sanity, everything.

“I told you before. I’m not going to kill you,” Noiz said, with Aoba’s nipple in between his teeth.

“Why…” Aoba slurred, throwing whatever words out without a second thought. “Why me?”

Noiz smirked. Taking in the whole of Aoba’s nipple, he rolled his tongue around the bud, provoking more suppressed whimpers out of Aoba before he gave the delicate spot a hard suck.

“You’re different,” he said simply. “You’re wanted.”

“Because of my blood?”

“At first, that’s what I thought too.” Noiz sat up, wiping saliva off the corner of his lip with a thumb. “But meeting you in person told me otherwise.”

“What do you mean?” Aoba looked up at him through half-lidded eyes.

“You’re different,” Noiz repeated. “You’re no doubt, a pure human being. But you have the spirit of a vampire, seeing you feels like home.”

He couldn’t quite comprehend what Noiz meant by that but he wasn’t sure if he wanted to dwell further into this when the heat between his legs was suffering a choking need.

Noiz clearly knew too. He was quick to slip his hand downwards, finding where Aoba was most needed and taking in a handful of his length, already dripping and hot and hard. He felt as if he could come then and there if Noiz hadn’t been so cautious with him. He didn’t want to know what kind of face he’s making at the moment -- not something he’d like to see, most likely -- but it’s too late to turn back now. He’d fallen completely into Noiz’s hands, attracted and addicted to all of Noiz’s touch, craving for more, _desperate_ to be touched more, to be touched everywhere.

When Noiz started pumping on his dick, he arched his back, fingers clutching steadfastly on the mattress. He could hear his own voice and he wanted so much to shut it off but he can’t. He was way too deep down in his game to consider anything more. All he wanted was to keep feeling this pleasure as if his entire life depended on it. Noiz was so good -- _too good_ , in fact. He never knew being touched could feel so _wonderful_.

“If you keep making that face, I’m not sure if I could resist myself from biting you,” Noiz said, voice hoarse. It sounded distant, yet near, as if he was whispering right beside his ear.

“You could… do anything you want except turning me into a vampire,” Aoba said in the midst of clouded conscious.

Noiz stopped then. With a strangled pause in between them, he crept towards Aoba, hand still on his dick, before he licked his way along his neck up to his jaw.

“You’re seducing me, aren’t you?” he sneered. “Biting you doesn’t mean turning you into a vampire.”

Then _what_ does a vampire need to do to turn a person into one of their own?

He decided he didn’t want to ask the question now.

“Are you sure?” he asked, eyes steamy, heat vibrating from the depth of it.

“Of course,” Noiz said. He could feel the vampire’s heart beating brutally against his own. “It needs,” he paused, just to breathe in Aoba’s pleasant scent. “more than just biting to convert you into one.”

“Then… ah,” Noiz swiped his fang against Aoba’s thin, fair skin, the temptation to bite ever so protruding. “...do whatever you want.”

“Are you sure?” Noiz repeated Aoba’s words.

Aoba nodded. He’s probably going to regret his decision tonight but it’s not like he’s gotten anything else to risk anyway. If he was to die here, then so be it. Meeting this vampire had been a mistake of its own. A _grave_ mistake. He’d felt like he was in the vampire’s control at most time, even when the most Noiz had done till now was touching his bare skin in the gentlest way that was a radical contrast to the nature of his being. He closed his eyes upon feeling sharp tip pressing against his neck, bracing himself for the impact. But he was soon distracted when Noiz starting pumping on him again, this time, in a way that was way more aggressive than before.

“Ah! W-wait, Noiz!”

“You gave me permission,” Noiz said, utterly impatient, breathless. “There’s no turning back.”

He wouldn’t need to ask him. He could simply do anything to him and Aoba wouldn’t be able to fight back, anyway. It astonished Aoba on how faithful this vampire could be with this whole agreement business.

“C-Close, wait, Noiz, I--”

It’s too much. _It’s way too much_. His body quivered vigorously, the impact of his orgasm hitting him like waves, his mind streaked in piece of white. He wanted to scream, to release the tension within him but there was no voice. His lower half was completely numb, semen damped his body, wetting Noiz’s hand.

He tried to come back to himself but he couldn’t. The devastating sensations weren’t stopping like how he wanted it, because Noiz’s fangs were sinking into his skin, piercing cavernous-deep into his veins. Blood surged from where he was bitten, the same time when he reached his climax. And with the smell of blood being the last thing he came into contact with, he lost sense of himself, his five senses gone, and all that’d accompanied him into darkness was the slurping sound by his ear and the tight-fitting embrace he was being engulfed into, alongside a scent that smelled outlandishly like home.

 

***

 

He thought he’d lost his body when he woke up. Everything felt out of place. Even when he was to move his hands, they didn’t feel like his. He tried to sit up, but failed. So he ended up gazing at the ceiling, hoping that his body would return to normal when he heard movements from the door.

Noiz stood, half-naked, with only his towel around his waist.

“You slept for a long time,” Noiz said, crossed-arm, slanting against the doorframe.

“How long?” Aoba asked, just only realizing how throaty his voice was.

“The entire day,” Noiz responded briefly. Carrying himself over to where Aoba lied, he sat on the bed, the trivial movement enough for Aoba to feel ache all over his body.

“So am I a vampire yet?”

“I told you I’m not going to turn you into one.”

Aoba laughed wittily. Could he really trust this vampire, though?

“Sure.”

Noiz didn’t seem like he was about to defend himself either. Instead, he stretched a hand, reaching out to Aoba’s hair and twirled the strands of it. It was a soft, mellifluous sensation against his skin; he was momentarily tantalized by the gentle texture before Aoba met him eye-to-eye.

“Help me up.”

He did as he was told. Aoba’s body was a complete mess. Whatever that had happened last night was a mess as well. With their memories still disorientated, all they could remember was the intensity of lust between them, alongside pain and pleasure mixed and tousled in pure, fascinating abnormality that was the result spurred from the instincts their bodies needed. As a result, bite marks, scratch marks, different sizes of marks were carved glaringly on each of their body, a throbbing evidence of change between them. A small ounce of movement had Aoba groaning in pain, the bite mark on his neck especially painful. He shielded it with his palm, trying not to imagine how his body looked like in this state, and dragged his feet into the bathroom.

He almost thought his eyes were playing tricks on him the moment he walked into the damped space.

The floor was covered with thick layer of red liquid which he immediately recognized as blood. The smell of rust overwhelmed his senses as he covered his nose with a hand, struggling to reach the showerhead and vomiting into the toilet bowl the moment he saw more blood in the bathtub.

His eyes were daubed in red, his skin patched in red. The smell made him feel wobbly, his vision gradually fading out. This was normal, he thought as he breathed profoundly, leaning against the wall. Something is wrong with him and hell no he’s going to believe Noiz that he hadn’t been doing anything to him. Perhaps he kept his promise not to turn him into a vampire but he obviously did _something_ to his body that was giving him this abnormal reaction. He was suffocating, he wanted fresh air, _he wanted to be normal again_.

What woke him up was a gentle touch on his face, convoyed by what he thought was a kiss on his lips. When he opened his eyes, all he could see was Noiz, crouching by his side, one hand supporting his body.

“Are you okay?” he vaguely heard his voice.

He looked away. He wasn’t sure if he was in the right state of mind to face Noiz now. The vampire’s fangs were still very much palpable when they came face-to-face, reminding him of everything he wanted to forget. So he pushed Noiz away, just to find Noiz carrying him up, bridal-style, and paced towards the bathtub.

“W-wait!”

“It’s fine,” Noiz interrupted. “I’ve cleaned it.”

Noiz was right. Clean, warm water swamped his body as he was lowered into the tub. Tints of red from the patches of blood on his own skin layered faintly across the surface of the water. He stared in disbelief as Noiz left him in the bathtub, gave him a short-lived stare, and headed out, without saying anything to him.

 

When he came out of the bathroom, Noiz was already fully dressed, sitting on the bed and drinking. He trembled a tad as he walked into the room, towel around his waist, and trying very hard to avoid Noiz’s gaze.

“What a sight,” Noiz hummed, eyes fixed on Aoba’s body.

“Wonder whose fault it is,” Aoba grimaced.

“Well, both of us felt good, didn’t we?” Noiz said, in a matter-of-fact tone.

Aoba heaved a sigh. What had this vampire done to him to have him consenting into that act yesterday night, though? He couldn’t remember every detail of what happened but the scratchy sensation on his skin was real, the bite marks on his body still stung him when he did as much as touching them. Everything was a vulgar reminder to tell him that this body of his had once been violated by none other but this very vampire, who was sitting nonchalantly right here, acting as if everything that had happened was nothing but natural.

“Are you feeling okay?” Noiz asked, breaking the silence.

“Hm?” Aoba droned, putting on clothes. “Normal, I guess.”

“Want to hang out?”

He turned snappishly. What’s with this sudden change? Noiz, a vampire, asking him if he wants to hang out, in broad daylight?

“Thought you need some fresh air,” Noiz said, still sounding flippant.

“Are _you_ okay?” Aoba asked instead. He wasn’t very much different from the impression Aoba had of him but for some reason, there was this bizarre instinct within him that told him that this Noiz wasn’t very much like the one he knew before he allowed him to bite him.

Did his blood do something to him? Like… changing him into one of his kind, so that he wouldn’t need to be too cagey over him anymore?

There’s no way he could tell if Noiz didn’t want to tell him, though.

“I’m fine, in all aspects,” Noiz responded. “In case you need a reminder, I’ve never seen you as a prey from the beginning.”

“So what am I to you?” Aoba was quick to ask.

“Hm…” Noiz considered. He clearly never thought about this before.

“A… friend, maybe?”

Noiz remained silent. Even Aoba felt awkward spelling the word out.

“A partner, then?” he suggested otherwise.

Noiz released a small smile.

“A partner it is, then.”

“A partner-in-crime, indeed,” Aoba sniggered.

He didn’t know what’s the deal with this vampire, and despite what happened last night, he wanted to trust him -- for Noiz had every reason to turn him into a vampire under that situation, yet he didn’t.

 

It’s never easy to distinguish between a normal human and a vampire. Every living being felt the same when they weren’t governed by their instinct. Every living being was friends to each other if they kept to their own line. Even a typical human being could be best friend with a vampire and there was absolutely nothing wrong with it. Until when the beast was released, crossing over the fine line between humanity and inhumanity. It’s a common occurrence in this world of lunacy. And that’s perhaps why trust issue was a sombre problem in this very society.

Aoba felt it personally. He never had anyone he could call his friend but seeing a person turning his back against the other wasn’t a sight he was unfamiliar with either. He met people with his heart on the sleeve, he never attempted any deep connection. He was always distrustful, like any other person around him. And yet, he allowed this man -- who confessed of himself being one of the more fearful beings -- into his life, taking his mind and body in perfect control, even though the being himself didn’t seem to have noticed it. Noiz was the reason why every impression he had towards vampires was reconsidered. He acted like nothing but any other human being, even more normal than them, and the only hint Aoba would’ve gotten from him being true to his own kind was the tiny fangs that he only bare when he fed and the piercing lime-green pair of gaze that always drove Aoba insane when they came into intimate contact.

He wondered if he would ever have vampires figured out at the end of the day? If Noiz was a good studying opponent anyway?

But there was nothing he’d do to turn back now. He was stuck with Noiz, and willingly so.

“So, where do vampires always hang out?” Aoba asked, pulling the scarf firmer around his neck.

“The normal places.”

“Like?” He couldn’t tell if they shared the same idea of ‘normal’.

“Malls, coffee shops, gardens…”

“Hm…” Well, that’s pretty normal. “So where do you want to hang out?”

“...Let’s get a cup of coffee.”

“Are you serious?” Aoba stared, dumbfounded.

“What’s wrong with a cup of coffee?”

“No, I mean, hahaha!” He couldn’t help himself. Ruffling Noiz crudely on his hair, he laughed, something he hadn’t been doing for a long time. He never thought a vampire could act like this -- the King of the vampire, no less. But it was true. He’d experienced Noiz’s intensity when it came to his instinct, yet, here he was, faced with a vampire that was totally nothing but tamed, almost like a kid that had yet to know things about the world.

He was pretty sure that Noiz was way, _way_ older than him, though.

He still couldn’t stop laughing when Noiz brought him to a coffee shop that looked as if it’d survived through the 80s. Dainty classical music resounded in the space as soon as they strode into it, the high-end atmosphere made Aoba feel as if he’d just been transported back to the old days. Perhaps it was something Noiz would be familiar with, perhaps he was hinting him on how old exactly could Noiz be. Waiters, dressed briskly in black and white, served them with their menu, bowed and left them alone while Aoba fidgeted in his seat.

“What?” Noiz asked, noticing the discomfort.

“When you said hang out I didn’t expect you to mean this kind of place, you know?”

“First time?” Noiz smirked.

“Shut up, you rich old man,” Aoba snapped.

“It’s pretty normal,” Noiz said, glancing through the menu.

“For you, it is,” Aoba sighed.

“If not,” Noiz said, putting the menu aside. “Where do you usually hang out then?”

“Delis… erm, just normal coffee shop.”

“This is a coffee shop.”

“Not as high class like this. We eat breads--”

“They have breads here too.”

“ _Normal_ sandwiches, not croissant and what’s-that-name.”

Noiz chortled, which only exasperated Aoba more.

“Argh, forget about it,” he groused, switching his attention to his menu instead.

“Do you need help with ordering then? Since you seem so unfamiliar with everything here.”

“What? No way, I can still understand words, excuse you,” Aoba frowned.

“Fine then,” Noiz leaned back. “I’ve decided what I want to have.”

“O-okay.”

At the end, they settled with two cappuccinos, Aoba with the most normal sandwich he could find and Noiz with his Club Sandwich. He’d noticed the gaze Noiz gave him the entire time he was sitting there. And whenever he was to look at him, Noiz would look away, visibly trying to hide his laughter, until he launched forward and gave him a good smack on his head.

“Cut it out!”

“Can’t help it,” Noiz coughed.

It occurred to him late but it was when they finished their brief coffee session, when they spoke about nothing but what each other liked, and when they found out more about each other that Aoba came to notice that this was exactly what he wanted to do. He was finding out more about a vampire, he was coming to understand more of Noiz. He wasn’t sure if he could differentiate between vampires and humans now. Noiz seemed too normal -- a bit too normal, in fact -- and sometimes, the lack of difference between them made him feel as if there was no need to study them after all.

They acted, spoke, and behaved like any other living being. They were just… normal.

If not because of their need for blood.

He wondered if there was no way whatsoever for both species to live together in peace, to satiate each other’s need for the right amount, and to fill in the blank of each other’s existence as they came to understand more of each other.

He wondered if he could live a life like that with Noiz, if Noiz ever thought of living in peace with him, a mere human being, without having to worry that he’d accidentally kill him one day.

It felt both surreal and nostalgic when they walked past the garden where they first met. Aoba stopped, totally out of instinct, simply staring, when Noiz probed him on the elbow.

“What’s wrong?”

“Ah, nothing,” he brushed it off with a smile. “Just wondering how much things had changed ever since we first met.”

“Oh,” Noiz said, lifting his gaze up to stare at where Aoba was staring. “Of course.”

“C’mon,” Aoba grinned, grasping onto Noiz’s wrist and hauling him into the garden.

It was surreal, indeed. He remembered how terrified he was when he first met Noiz, who had stared at him like he was simply another prey, who had made a move at him, taking Aoba completely off guard. Noiz’s aura was overwhelming then. He’d made his position clear, with no intention whatsoever to hide who he really was when he approached Aoba. His motive had been crystal clear since the beginning. Everything he told Aoba was stemmed from what he really thought from the bottom of his heart, Aoba could tell that much. And it surprised Aoba how a vampire could act in such way -- such… composed way. Except when they’re in bed, of course.

Knowing Noiz was like discovering a genuine side of a vampire he never knew. Noiz told him that he found out about Aoba thanks to his infamous tendency to draw vampires to himself, but Aoba had always wondered if there was something else that had piqued Noiz’s interest. He never asked, though. Everything was simply his speculations and if he was lucky enough, probably Noiz would tell him by himself one day.

“Ah, it’s still here,” Aoba said, pointing at that bench. “Remember?”

Noiz smiled lowly. “Of course.”

This was where everything started. How he met Noiz, how he got involved with him, and how he ended up with Noiz being the closest living being he ever had in his entire life.

Noiz seemed to have some thoughts in his own mind as he looked around, then, pulling a smile, he drew his attention back to Aoba, who was staring at him.

“I said I wanted to study you here,” he recollected.

“And I said the same thing.”

“We made an agreement here.”

Aoba chuckled. “And we broke it then.”

“So much for making promises.”

They couldn’t help but laugh. They had no expectations whatsoever when they first met, but little did they know that each of their existence was going to change things between them, of who they were, and who they were to each other.

“You are…” Noiz started. They were sitting on the bench now, staring as the sun casted its golden rays down upon the clouds of billowing sky. “...different.”

“You said the same thing when we met.”

“No, it’s different.” He closed his eyes, lowered his head, as if trying to organize his thoughts. “I don’t see you as anything else but Seragaki Aoba anymore.”

“What do you mean?”

“At first, I thought you were just another human being having too much power in hands. You’re a threat to our being. And I was wary of you. I wanted to study you so I could learn how to protect ourselves. But across time…” he turned around, looking directly into Aoba’s eyes, the lime-green in his eyes reflecting nothing but genuine interest. “I noticed that you’re just so… normal.”

“I’m just human after all,” Aoba said in a mumble. Completely perplexed by the light in Noiz’s eyes, he stayed mobile as Noiz inched closer, his finger tracing the side of his face, the mood between them warm and peaceful.

“You’re not just human,” Noiz explained with a smile. “You’re… Seragaki Aoba.”

“That’s my name indeed,” Aoba chuckled. “And you’re Noiz.”

“Indeed,” Noiz responded with a wider smile.

He knew where Noiz came from, even though Noiz was obviously having difficulties trying to explain himself. Because he was the same. He didn’t know since when did he perceive Noiz as ‘Noiz’, as himself, not as ‘the vampire’, nor ‘the terrifying being’. Noiz was just Noiz, vampire or not. They had obviously crossed the border between vampire and human.

He closed his eyes when Noiz came closer, held his breath when he felt Noiz’s lips against his, just pressing, soft and warm. He opened his mouth when he felt the tip of Noiz’s tongue against his lip, took a deep breath when that very tongue slipped into his mouth, tangling with his own. He could still feel Noiz’s fangs poking against his lip when they changed their kissing angle, but there was no fear towards them anymore. All that he felt was this intense spark running down his spine, stars exploded in his mind as he clung onto Noiz’s neck, holding himself for support. A kiss had never felt so good, ever. The longer they kissed, the more they felt as if they were sipping themselves into each other, replacing the other’s blood with their own, exchanging breath and attempting to taint each other with their presence.

“I’m addicted to you,” Noiz confessed when they took breaks between kisses. “Not just your blood. But you. Everything of you.”

Noiz certainly expressed that loud and clear. Every time they were to touch like this, his impatience and his burning fervour was all that Aoba felt from him. He thought it was him being himself, fighting the urge to bite him, to devour him like how he would others. But now, he knew that it was none of those. Noiz _wanted_ him. In a way that was way more than physical.

“Say…” Aoba whispered against their pressed lips. “I never know where you stay.”

“It’s not a pleasant place,” Noiz replied through hushed breath.

“I want to see it,” Aoba said, upfront.

Noiz lifted an eyebrow, visibly confused of his intention.

“I’ll do anything you want there.”

He was still confused, but that made the decision for him.

Meeting Aoba changed things. And for as much as he knew, he probably wasn’t a vampire anymore.

 

Every time he was to break the boundaries between himself and Noiz, he found himself understanding less of the vampire. He couldn’t understand just how… normal Noiz was. Like just any other person, he lived his life as common as Aoba would find him. He ate food like any other person, he had preferences -- like hot coffee to cold, croissant to sandwiches, green to purple -- and he held emotions as vivid as any other person would, despite not realizing it himself. His smile was the brightest sun Aoba had ever seen in a person and his tantalizing gestures suggested nothing of himself being anything ominous. It could be all a trap to set Aoba up, so that he could lure Aoba into his seduction and devour him to the last drop of his blood.

But Aoba believed in the softness of his lips, the eagerness of his tongue, the gentleness of his gaze, and the sincerity of his touches that often did nothing but having Aoba to expose everything of his and allowing himself to accept the vampire in a way he’d never expected it himself.

His house -- an old apartment in the outskirt of the city, away from the buzz -- was one of nothing but plain. Nothing unnecessary could be found in any corner of the room. Everything was organized in perfect tidiness; every item was there with a purpose. It smelled nothing of rust and all that Aoba could feel from the atmosphere in the room was one of peace and virtue.

“You said it’s not pleasant but this is-- woah.”

Noiz had hugged him from behind before he could even finish his words, an action that was beyond Aoba’s comprehension. He chuckled, feeling the embrace tighten, and patted Noiz on the head.

“What’s wrong, big boy?”

He’d never seen Noiz acting like this before; something told him that something was changing between them. He wasn’t sure what had triggered it, perhaps Noiz would, but does it really matter to know the answer anyway?

He wasn’t sure if he should be afraid, if he should run now, or if he should take the risk and stay on to see what else Noiz was trying to prove to him.

Was it because they were in this closed, comfort space of Noiz’s that he was behaving this way? In a way that was totally himself, totally… Noiz?

Noiz sniffed him on the neck in response, and soon, he felt the familiar soft and wet sensation against the side of his neck that was Noiz’s tongue.

“Do you want my blood?” he asked, straightforward. It didn’t seem like he’d be turned into a vampire just by having Noiz sucking on him and seeing Noiz being this desperate did things to him. Swallowing down his throat, he pushed Noiz away, pulling their distance apart, then putting both his hands on Noiz’s shoulders.

“I… don’t mind if you want to drink my blood but biting there still hurts.”

“It does?” Noiz asked, visibly surprised.

Aoba nodded. “It still tingles.”

Noiz merely stared, not knowing what to say. But Aoba was quick to come for the rescue.

“W-well, there’s other ways to do it rather than biting me if you want to drink my blood, I guess.”

Noiz perked a curious eyebrow, waiting for Aoba to pull his thoughts out into words.

“...though it might hurt too,” Aoba said deliberately.  
“What do you have in mind?”

Aoba raised his wrist, then gesturing what looked like a slashing motion on his hand.

“That would definitely hurt,” Noiz chortled.

“Well…”

“If that’s what you want, though,” Noiz said. “I have a blade somewhere…”

“It’s okay,” Aoba stopped him before he could walk away. “I have one.”

Noiz hitched a breath when Aoba pulled the said blade out of his jacket -- it was the blade that Noiz had given him before, one that was to use to terminate him if he ever jumped on Aoba.

“What is it?” Aoba asked with a smirk. “Scared that I’d stab you with this?”

Noiz mirrored his grin. “I wouldn’t mind if you really want to stab me, anyway.”

“Are you for real?” Aoba laughed melodiously. “Okay, anyway… I don’t want to be cutting myself here and dirty your floor. Bathroom?”

“Bedroom,” Noiz corrected.

“What?”

“I don’t mind if you dirty my sheets,” Noiz encouraged before he took a step closer towards Aoba, then whispering into his ear. “I’d like to enjoy you comfortably and thoroughly tonight.”

His words sent chills down Aoba’s spine. And he could only follow Noiz as he walked his way down the corridor, into the bedroom.

His bedroom consisted of nothing more but a bed and a bedside table, swathed in an atmosphere that was almost caved-like. The smell of blood rushed to his nose the moment he stepped into the place, causing Aoba to wrinkle his nose as he watched Noiz taking his trench coat off and putting it on a couch in a far corner. Could this be a place where Noiz fed too? Bringing his prey back and killing them, or turning them into one of his kind when their defence was down? He didn’t want to consider the possibility. Whatever it was, it was in Noiz’s past and he deemed no need for him to probe any further if the Noiz he was facing now was one of a new species of his own.

“C’mon,” Noiz pressed, sounding both impatient and aroused.

Taking a deep breath to contain his nerves, Aoba placed his bag by the door, strode towards Noiz, who was now half-naked saved for his pants and started taking off his own jacket.

“Hope this bed is big enough for you,” Noiz badgered. He couldn’t have asked for anything better. It’s a King-sized bed, and it’s even too huge for the both of them.

He put his clothes at the foot of the bed and was about to walk towards Noiz when Noiz towed him over by the wrist.

“C’mon,” he repeated, visibly reaching his limit. He felt Noiz’s tongue against his neck once again, sending shivers all over him before he pushed him away, just ever so slightly.

“You need to behave if you need something from me,” he said with a smirk, swinging the blade in his hand as he watched Noiz retreating like a submissive puppy. Was it even possible to discipline a vampire? He wouldn’t know until if he tried it out. Noiz was perfectly capable at jumping on him and engulf him to the core anyway, but Aoba had the best weapon in his hand -- not the blade, but his blood.

“Can you… move to the centre of the bed?” he initiated.

“Like this?” Noiz did as he was told, moving further in.

“Yeah, and just sit,” Aoba said. He scrambled onto the bed, towering over Noiz by supporting himself with his knees. Two hands pushing Noiz downwards, he stood taller, looking down at Noiz and gazing into the pair of ardour eyes.

“What do you have in mind, huh?” Noiz grinned. He was obviously anticipating whatever Aoba was to do. Hearing the loud pounding of his own heartbeats in his ears, Aoba shook his head. This wasn’t the time to let his emotions run wild. If he wanted to make their position clear, this was the best chance and he wasn’t going to let his instinct dominate him at this instance.

“I’ll cut here,” he said, sketching a line along his elbow. “And feed you.”

“Heh,” Noiz released an amused hum. “How, exactly?”

Noiz was _definitely_ mocking him. With a scowl, he said,

“Open your mouth, I’ll drop them into it.”

That was what he said, but his head was already burning from his own mental image. Was he overdoing this? Was it really okay to do this?

But Noiz did everything he was told without questioning him. Closing his eyes, he opened his mouth, just slightly, obviously waiting for Aoba to make his move.

He was completely submitting to Aoba now. Noiz, the highest of all vampire, was submitting himself to everything Aoba wanted him to do, everything Aoba wanted to do to him -- he was obeying Aoba, who’s nothing but a mere human.

It did nothing but captivated Aoba critically. His heart felt as if it was about to jump out of his throat. Grasping steadier around the blade, he took a deep breath, releasing it, then flinched just ever so slightly as he sliced a thin cut along the fair skin of his arm.

It stung. He bit on his lower lip as his skin was cut open, giddiness rushed to his head at the sight of blood. He was fine with abrupt pain -- the many times vampires had assailed him out of nowhere had gotten him used to it. But having to do it to himself this time was a completely new experience, challenging his guts at the same time. He breathed cripplingly as the new wound deepened, hitching a breath when he felt Noiz’s hand on his free hand, touching it gently and gripping it concernedly, the gesture alone telling him enough that Noiz was looking after him and that he was genuinely concerned about him.

“I-it’s…” he breathed. Dark blood seeped out of his veins, dripping between the spaces of his fingers as he raised his shaky hand above Noiz, trying to find where Noiz’s mouth was through foggy vision.

“Pull your tongue out,” he requested through discreet voice, which Noiz obeyed. Droplets of his blood dripped onto the vampire’s tongue, ones that didn’t make it dampened the sheets, creating patches of red and forming a pool around them. Noiz took in every drop of Aoba’s blood, his tongue crimson-red, smeared with the red liquid, trails of red trickled down his chin, dripping onto the sheets, joining the blood stains that was Aoba’s fresh blood. Aoba was so hypnotized by the scene in front of him – of how blood was dropping onto Noiz’s tongue, and Noiz with his eyes closed, relishing every drop of Aoba’s blood, the _drip, drip_ sound that was the sound of Aoba’s leaking blood resounding loudly in the dark, quiet space -- that he didn’t even notice it when Noiz’s hands enfolded around his waist, pulling him close. His vision was starting to turn hazy, his mind dabbed in a blanket of deep red. His body was giving him away as he collapsed onto Noiz, no longer having the strength to hold himself better and almost passing out that he realized that this was indeed too much of a task for him to accomplish.

“It’s enough,” Noiz whispered into his ear. “You’ve done well.”

Done well of? Feeding Noiz his blood? Making Noiz submit?

Is everything going to end here? Was Noiz satisfied now that he was well fed with Aoba’s blood?

A hand stroked the back of his head as he closed his eyes, catching his breath. Soon, he felt another hand, holding onto his wounded arm, soothingly, enough not to cause pain. He didn’t even want to look at his own state now. Probably red, blood -- blood everywhere.

“You’ll die at this rate,” Noiz said. He enveloped his palm around Aoba’s wound, chafing it in an alluring way which had Aoba thinking if he was trying to heal it.

“Are you satisfied?” Aoba asked through raucous voice, still with his eyes closed.

Noiz nodded. “It’s enough,” he repeated. “Blood is not the only thing I want from you.”

“Huh?” Is there anything else that vampires feed from, then?

Before he’d gotten his answer, he was turned around, back hitting the bed, their position switched. He found himself unable to breath the moment he caught sight of Noiz’s expression, now right above him, looking down at him. It was a mix of contorted pleasure and want and everything of that expression echoed of nothing but pure need of a beast that was about to be set loose. Noiz bear his fangs, tiny, but enough to kill. His eyes dark with lust, the usual lime-green gleam a shade darker. Aoba couldn’t move. He had totally used up every ounce of his power just to stay conscious. Yet, he found himself carousing in the feeling of Noiz licking every part of his body, drinking down every drop of blood that he wasn’t able to feed him, his warm, soft tongue trailing from his neck to his collarbone to his chest, and then, eventually, down south.

This is dangerous; his subconscious was buzzing a loud alarm. If he was to allow Noiz to continue like this, he would _really_ be eaten.

“Aoba.”

He was snapped back from the red in his head upon hearing his name. Noiz was staring at him from below, his mouth treacherously close to his crotch, his erection already solid-hard, something he didn’t notice himself.

“I want you,” Noiz said. And he couldn’t tell what Noiz meant by that. He couldn’t tell if he wanted to eat him or if he wanted to make him into his own kind or if he just… _want_ him.

As if noticing his contradiction, Noiz crept his finger close to Aoba’s hole, making a few playful traces around the creases of it before he spoke again.

“I want to have sex with you,” he said, loud and clear, spelling his intention out in good precision.

He’d never imagined himself to have his body to be connected with a vampire. But Aoba was too far gone to care. He’d given Noiz his blood anyhow, what harm would it do to give him his body as well? He didn’t know how Noiz was going to do it and he no longer had the strength to care so he merely nodded, covering his eyes with his uncontaminated arm before he let out a moan upon feeling Noiz’s finger sinking into him.

Sex was… he never knew how sex would feel like. He didn’t feel it being a necessity. He’d never been entered before. The most that he ever done was getting himself off and that was even done purely for physiological needs. He’d never expected himself to have sex with someone else; a vampire, nonetheless.

But Noiz was obviously experienced. He knew exactly how to prepare him -- shunting his finger into him, finding the best spot, pushing the intensity in his erection up again and knowing exactly when the best time was to put in more fingers.

He felt as if his body was no longer his, that every inch of his skin, his impulses and his nerves, were merely reacting to whatever Noiz was doing to him. Perhaps even his mind was no longer his to begin with. He was feeling good, _way too good_ than he was supposed to and he was sure that _fear_ should be the only emotion that he should be feeling now.

But he felt none of those. Instead, his sense of anticipation overhauled his fear, slowly but surely driving him towards insanity.

He wanted Noiz; and he wondered if this was how Noiz felt when he craved for his blood.

His entire body was burning, giving him an impression as if he was drowning in his own blood. The moment he felt Noiz pushing himself into him, his eyes blinked in blood-red, the darkness around him smeared in a field of crimson. He was, properly, accepting a vampire into him and it was sweltering him from the inside out. He couldn’t tell if he was still alive, if his body was still his and if he had turned into a vampire. His senses were in a topsy-turvy mess and all that he could do was grasping onto the sheets as he continued accepting Noiz, having Noiz to spread him wide inside, tearing him apart and crumbling his sanity into nothingness.

“N-Noiz…” he exhaled, a final resort to remain sane.

“Does it hurt?” Noiz asked, voice hoarse. He supported Aoba on his waist, grasping and edging himself in, the motion so grotesquely slow Aoba thought he was breaking from the inside. He could hear illusionary sounds of nerves shattering in his ears, he wondered if his limbs were still intact. He was biting on his lower lip so hard that it was starting to bleed. But even his new blood was nippily licked away by Noiz, who had leaned towards him and started to kiss him, as if trying to distract him from the pain.

“Hot,” he slurred in between their wet kisses. “Inside of you.” His words scattered. “Hot.”

He wanted to tell Noiz that he was feeling the exact same as him, that Noiz was breaking him and that the heat Noiz was giving him was going to melt everything of him. But all that he could manage was bubbled moans, tears stanched from physiological reaction collected on the corner of his eyes as he struggled to reach out to Noiz, hands stretched and spread towards Noiz’s direction.

Noiz dove into his embrace upon noticing the message. He continued planting kisses on Aoba’s cheek, his neck, licking and sucking and _marking_ him over and over again; anything but biting him.

“Noiz…” Aoba called again, whispering right into Noiz’s ear the moment Noiz devoured the side of his neck.

“Hmm?” his voice vibrated through shuddering skin.

“I want to…” He was trying so hard, _too hard_ , and he felt as if he was about to lose himself anything soon now. He took another deep breath, strangled moans escaped from the corner of his lips when Noiz grazed his fang along the fair skin texture. “...your blood.”

Noiz stopped. His face turned around, he stared, stunned.

“What?”

His crotch was agonisingly erected at this point. He felt as if he was about to come anytime soon. Noiz was no better. He could feel the pulse of his dick in him, fervently waiting for a few more seconds of fervour to release himself off this overdue anguish.

“I want your blood,” he said, now more curt, more coherent.

Noiz hesitated. But Aoba had absolutely no patience to allow more seconds of delay as he pushed Noiz on the chest, heaving the last of his energy to support himself up and released a stretched moan upon feeling Noiz’s dick burying deeper into him with him straddling Noiz on his laps.

“I want your blood,” he said, repeating the words like a chant. “Your blood, Noiz.”

He didn’t know what was with this sudden need. All that he knew was that every nerve in him was begging him for it, _pleading_ him to feed them with the warm gush of fresh blood that wasn’t his own. The only person that could do it for him now was no other but Noiz, whom he’d attacked before the vampire could come back to himself, biting him _hard_ on his neck.

“Ngh!” Noiz thrust up hard in response; he started moving again, as if he’d lost his own control, merely acting on raw instinct as he ravaged Aoba to the core, hitting him hard and deep again and again and again and again and when Aoba started _sucking_ his blood out of the fresh wound, he came, _hard_ , coating Aoba’s burning insides with fresh stream of semen.

Aoba came not long after. Mouth stained and soaking with the vampire’s blood, he propped against Noiz’s shoulder, tasting the delicious rust in his mouth. His face was lifted as he tried to calm, tongue invading his mouth, joining him to taste the blood. He was intoxicated, so _drowned_ in the smell of warm blood that he felt himself losing his mind with every passing second.

This was the end, he told himself. Everything that he once believed in, the world that he once lived in -- everything had now come to an end.

 

If he’d ever felt out of place before, the feeling of it was even more prominent now when he woke up, feeling nothing but numb. He was exhausted, yet refreshed at the same time, as if he’d just gone through Hell and was reborn into a new person. He couldn’t move, his mind stirred in slow motion as everything from the previous night came back from his memory lane.

He’d had sex with a vampire -- with _Noiz_. It was terrifyingly wonderful; simply remembering it sent warmth all over his body, the bottom of his stomach clenched at the thought of how he was literally bearing the seeds of a vampire.

He tried to move his head and was about to try and bring himself up when he felt the sheet sink, convoyed by a cold finger against his cheek.

“You’re still warm,” he heard. Instinctively, he leaned into the touch, sniffing, the strength returned to his body all of a sudden as he turned, then taking Noiz’s finger into his mouth and sucked, sucked… and then, _biting_ on it.

“Ah,” he released a small sound.

Blood. Crimson. Rust. He swallowed down his throat, his heart picking up speed. Acting completely on raw instinct, he sucked, taking every drop of blood into his system, his stamina restored in tremendous speed.

“Aoba,” Noiz called out. Aoba stopped, only to pull himself up and heave himself onto Noiz, kissing him, entwining their tongues, scrupulously drowning in the sensation of this intimate intercourse. He was hard just from kissing, his dick pressed against Noiz’s abdomen, and he let out a hitch of breath when Noiz started pumping on it, still not breaking the kiss.

He came in an instance, his head spinning as he slumped against Noiz’s body, energy leaving him once again.

“What is… happening?” he breathed. There was something wrong with his body; a fact that he could only recognize now that the heat within him had started to subside.

Noiz played with his hair as he intertwined his fingers around the few strands of it. Taking his own time to reply, he kissed the top of Aoba’s hair, then bringing Aoba into a firm embrace.

“I never tell you what you blood really is,” he started, slow and vigilant. “Everyone is after you not because your blood can quench the most intense thirst any vampire would have. It’s because…” he tarried, just to pull their distance enough for him to look Aoba in his eyes. “... because your blood could turn anyone who drinks it into your slave.”

“What…?” Aoba’s eyes brightened, completely in disbelief.

“Your blood is special. The vampires aren’t dreading to drink your blood to quench their thirst. But they want to kill you, because you’re too powerful. You’re a forbidden existence. You being alive would only serve as a threat to our kind.”

Why did Noiz only tell him now? And why did Noiz never kill him despite knowing all these? Despite having so many chances to do so?

What does Noiz want from him?

“I’m supposed to kill you,” Noiz confessed.

“Why didn’t you?” Aoba asked.

Noiz smiled. He pulled Aoba into another hug again, sniffing him unhurriedly, taking his own time to pander in the scent of Aoba.

“Maybe because I’m tired,” Noiz said, sounding as flat as he always was.

He was sure that there were a lot of things Noiz hadn’t been telling him. He was sure that something had happened in between their interactions -- from the moment they met to now -- that had changed this vampire’s mind. He never knew what it was. But if what Noiz said was true, he’d just made the King of all vampires his slave. And if Noiz had intended to kill him from the beginning, perhaps he’d already done a good job after all.

If the tiny canines he felt in his mouth was any indication at all.

 

 


End file.
